


Date Night  [1]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [1]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe meets Dani while she is working in Starbucks and they hit it straight off and start dating....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night  [1]

**Author's Note:**

> after some nice conversations with Koren (@Twonkabella) we collectively came up with this fic idea with the help of Elle (@elelel2)
> 
> I have a theory that Tommy Joe is not the complete slut we all say he is and this fic is spawned from various ideas and fantasies of ours.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!

  
**One**   


  
****  


The morning was cold and Tommy Joe could see his breath as he walked down the pavement, slipping on the ice; his teeth chattered and he wondered how the hell he could still feel the cold through his various layers. Two pairs of socks, winter boots, thick heavy jeans, two t-shirts, a hoodie and a jacket and then a woolly hat, scarf and gloves.

Christmas was over for another year, Tommy Joe loved spending it with his family but it was nice to get away from it all on boxing day; he walked through the door of Starbucks and coughed as the heat hit him, he pulled his scarf away from his face and his hat off his head, shoving them with his gloves into pockets.

Walking up to the service bar Tommy Joe already knew what he was having; “Latte Frappaccino please.”  
The girl behind the counter smiled and fumbled nervously with the cups. “take in or drink out.”  
Tommy Joe raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Pardon?”  
“I mean uhm... uuh.... drinking in or out there?”  
Tommy Joe laughed and smiled at her, looking at her name tag “Danielle, I am drinking in.”  
“OK.” Danielle fumbled with the ceramic mugs “What size are you? I mean uhm.... what size do you want?”  
“Let's go grande!”  
“Grande it is.” Danielle picked up a mug and promptly dropped it, smashing the white and green ceramic on the floor.  
“Shit, so sorry!”  
“It's OK, take your time.”  
“Oh and that's $3.75 please.”  
“No problem.” Tommy Joe handed over $4, adding “keep the change.” and winking,  
“Thanks!” Danielle smiled and picked up another mug, carefully placing it under the various nozzles for the coffee and cream.  
“Any Syrup?”  
Tommy Joe thought about it and nodded “Caramel please.”  
Danielle added a liberal amount of caramel syrup before placing the full mug on the counter.  
“Thank you Danielle.”  
“You're welcome.”

Tommy Joe sat near a heater and pulled out his iPhone trying his best to look uninterested and busy doing, something, all the while looking over at Danielle who was busy cleaning up the remaining pieces of the broken mug.

Danielle was slim, Tommy Joe images athletic; it was hard to tell due to the apron. She had dark brown hair but it had red tones to it and Tommy Joe could not get her bright emerald green eyes out of his head. There was a dainty crystal stud in her left nostril and other than her ears Tommy couldn't see any other piercings but the sliver of black and purple ink that showed just above her work collar on the side of her neck got him wondering what the rest of the tattoo looked like.

 

Tommy Joe took a gulp of his coffee and look up as he put the mug down, Danielle had wandered over with a warm bagel “On the house. Just don't tell anyone.”  
“Thank you.” Tommy Joe smiled “Take a seat....if that's allowed.”  
Danielle looked around “Well there's nobody else in here.” she sat across the table from Tommy Joe and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
“What's the tattoo of?” He pointed to her neck  
“Oh, it's some flowers and vines. They came up a little higher than they were supposed to.”  
“Oops.”  
“Yeah, a little. Neck hurts like a bitch.”  
“I Bet.”  
“What was your most painful?”  
Tommy Joe smiled and bit his lip, thinking hard he shook his head “I don't know.... they've all hurt.”  
“But the worst?”  
“Uhhhmmm... inside of my upper arm. Probably Orlok.”  
Danielle nodded “I bet. Haven't had that area done.”  
“So where do those flowers and vines sit?”  
Danielle closed her eyes and sucked in breath between her teeth “Left side of my chest over my left shoulder and that bit up my neck, there's a little down over my left shoulder too – like a shoulder cap.....”

Tommy Joe nodded for her to continue.

“Then it goes down across my back to my right hip and curls around the front a to here...” Danielle motioned with her hands to where it finished. “Vines, flowers, butterflies and a pixie somewhere on my back!”  
“Sounds nice... how long did it take?”  
“Too long....” Danielle sighed “Got it finished last month, somewhere around 25 hours total.”  
“Woah!”  
“Yeah, not all in one day. I did four hours sessions.”  
“Shit!”  
“Back was a bitch, especially some of the vines, they aren't all this thick some of them are tiny and very detailed.”

Tommy Joe looked at Danielle “You will have to show me at some point. It sounds intriguing.”  
“Only if you show me all of yours?”

“That's a deal.”

“Good.” Danielle smiled and pulled out a pen from her apron, “You got some paper?”  
Tommy Joe clicked some buttons on his phone “Add yourself in here.” and handed it to Danielle, he watched her typing on the touch screen and couldn't take his eyes off her face. He couldn't figure if she was wearing make up or not; if she was it looked very natural and if she wasn't she had amazing porcelain skin. Tommy Joe found himself wondering what she would look like in make up and a dress.

 

“There.”

Tommy Joe took his phone back and looked at the screen; name, number, email and skype had all been added to the entry called “Dani”.

“Dani?”  
“Yeah, only the staff here call me Danielle.”  
“OK then...you will have my number when you next get to your phone.” Tommy Joe clicked a few places on the screen and sent a text reading 'Guess who?' 

“Thanks.  
“Welcome....and I'm gonna hold you to this show and tell.”  
“Oh I have no doubt.”  
Tommy downed the remainder of his drink before wrapping himself back up in hat, scarf and gloves; sliding the iPhone into a pocket and zipping it up.

 

  
**Two**   


 

The snow fell outside and Tommy Joe paced in his apartment. The electric heater was doing it's job and the whole place was warm. He looked at the clock again and then to his phone, only a minute had passed since he had looked last time and he decided to check he looked OK...for the fourth time; his jeans were suitably tight but allowed movement, his Depeche Mode t-shirt had no creases – for some strange reason he had decided to iron it – and there was nothing he could say about his black socks. He sighed as he looked at his face; he had decided on minimal make up and only wore mascara and a small amount of eye liner, he had shaved two days before and had a shadow but decided he looked OK. His hair was relatively straight; only Sutan had been able to get it perfectly poker straight.

 

Checking the clock again this little escapade had taken up a total of five minutes, he had to stop himself from biting his lip and then decided on some lip gloss....thirty seconds.

Tommy Joe switched on the TV and changed to the right channel, switching on the Wii he smiled; it had been months since he had last played anything on it and he grimaced at his shit scores on tennis and baseball.  
He opened the bottle of Jack Daniels that was staring at him from the counter and poured a liberal amount into a tumbler before downing it and wondering why he had bothered with the glass.

Somehow this had eaten up fifteen minutes and the buzzer to his apartment was going crazy.

“Hey, Dani. Come on up.” Tommy Joe clicked a button and walked to his door opening it up so she could just walk in.  
Tommy Joe poured himself another glass of Jack and gulped half of it down and let out a heavy breath has he heard Dani close the door.  
“Hi!”  
“Hi Dani...” Tommy Joe raised an eyebrow “...it's snowing?”  
“Yup.”  
“And you walked?”  
“Yup.”  
“You're quite mad....I like this....drink?”  
“Please....is that Jack?”  
“Of course... ice?”  
“Fuck no, it waters it down.” Dani shook off her jacket and hung it on the stand near the door and then smiled back as Tommy Joe stood with her drink in his hand.  
“Thank you...” she took it from him and downed the contents in one, Tommy Joe followed suit.  
“So what are we doing this evening Tommy Joe.”  
“We are gonna play on the Wii... I have a variety of games.”

“Oh I have no doubt!”  
“Be warned... I get evil at baseball!”

“So do I – I hate losing.... I'm good at the sword play as well.”

“I never lose at that.” Tommy Joe brought the bottle of Jack over to the table.  
“You will tonight!” Dani stood with her arms crossed, defiant.

“Oh, really?” Tommy Joe's eyes widened and he smiled  
“Yes.” She nodded  
“Well let's go then!” Tommy Joe pulled out the right disk and clicked a few buttons.

 

Tommy Joe moved the glass table and Dani helped him move the sofa out the way before they took their stance in front of the sensor bar.

The whistle blew, Dani and Tommy Joe waved the remotes in front of them, smacking their virtual partners with large sticks. Dani eventually smacked at Tommy Joe one last time knocking his character off the circular platform.

 

“What the?”  
“Ha – I am victorious!”

“That was only the first round.... there's two more to go!” Tommy Joe clicked the button to continue the game.  
“Yeah... I'll win this one too!”  
“No you won't...” Tommy Joe ran his hand through his hair and tucked it behind his ear out the way.

“Will....”  
“Won't...”  
Dani waved her remote, smacking Tommy Joe's character repeatedly on the head “Will...”  
Tommy Joe fought back and managed to hit Dani's character “Won't!”  
“I.... damned....WELL.....WILL!” with every work Dani waved her remote and hit Tommy Joe's character, knocking him off the platform again.  
“AH HA! 2 out of 3....I WIN!”

Tommy Joe took a swig out of the Jack Daniels bottle and handed it to Dani.  
“We will play this until I win one!”  
“Sore loser!”  
“Very....”

 

~~~

Tommy Joe wandered across to the fridge “Food?”  
“Sounds good!” Dani slurred  
“Whataya want?”  
“Food!”  
Tommy Joe dissolved into giggles, hanging onto the handle of the fridge “Pizza?”  
“Yup...and more Jack... this bottle seems to be empty!” Dani tipped the bottle upside down and shook it, indicating it was empty.  
“OK... Pizza says..... 45 minutes.....at...some strange gas mark....”  
Dani held her hands out to her sides as she walked towards Tommy Joe; leaning her head on his shoulder she wove her hands around his waist and blinked, focusing on the pizza box “Gas mark.... 4!”  
“OK....”  
Tommy Joe and Dani walked as they were to the oven and between them placed the pizza in a ceramic pizza dish and into the oven, setting the alarm so they couldn't forget to take it out.

“OK back to the Jack and to the Wiiiiii!”

Dani picked up the only full bottle of jack on the way past the counter and giggled at the three empty bottles.

“Baseball?” she asked

“Baseball!” Tommy Joe answered.

Tommy Joe wobbled as he stood with the remote his left side to the screen, “D'ya wanna open a window? Getting warm in here.”  
Dani smiled and watched him “You're right... it is!”  
Tommy Joe stuck out his tongue.  
“You not gonna use the wrist strap?”  
“Haven't you noticed? I never do. It's awkward and pulls.... blah!”

Dani shrugged “OK then!”

Tommy Joe swung at the TV hitting the first few balls but missing the last two. Dani took her turn and didn't miss any, making Tommy Joe grumble behind her.

“Don't growl at me....”  
“And why not?”  
Dani mumbled and turned back to the TV.  
“Pardon?”  
“Because I like it and I may just jump you!”

“Oh really?”  
“..Yes...”

Tommy Joe took the remote, Dani didn't let go. They stood face to face for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

 

“That was nice....”  
“Just nice?” Tommy Joe pouted

“Well... it didn't last very long did it?”  
Tommy Joe smiled and leaned in again; this time the kiss was slow and deep, Tommy Joe's free hand rested on Dani's cheek until the kiss broke.  
“That...was very nice.” she breathed against his lips until the TV beeped and made them both jump.  
“Batter up Tommy Joe.” Dani let go of the remote and backed away to a safe distance, Tommy Joe was right – he did get evil at baseball; but she loved the way his body moved and the way his t-shirt clung as he twisted.

 

Once more Tommy Joe hit most of the balls thrown at him and managed to bowl quite well, until the final ball when the oven timer beeped; Tommy Joe bowled and let go of the remote – he lunged towards the open window but was too late, leaning out he watched it drop 15 stories and smash on the only large bin that wasn't covered in snow.  
“Oh shit.”

  
Dani had fallen onto the floor in giggles “Don't forget the pizza!”  
“Oh shit!” Tommy Joe repeated and smacked his head on the window when he didn't duck far enough down before coming back inside his apartment.  
Opening the oven Tommy Joe almost forgot to use the oven mitts and when pulling out the pizza dish he sighed and then laughed.

 

“Wanna play Frisbee?” he held up the pizza by the crust; it didn't bend or break, it simply stayed there.

 

  
**Three**   


 

It had been a week since Tommy Joe and Dani's first date and although in hindsight it had actually been a total disaster it had gone pretty well and had just left Tommy Joe wanting to see her more. Their texts had been frequent; almost constant in fact and now there was little they didn't know about each other – Tommy Joe had found it amazing what 3am insomnia could do to you and what questions sleep deprivation made you ask.  
Tommy Joe new Dani was an only child and she had moved to America three years previous because she was sick of England. She had taken it as a compliment when Tommy Joe had said her accent was perfect and he couldn't tell she was English. Tommy Joe also knew Dani had more piercings but she wouldn't reveal where they were and it made him very curious.

  
He still couldn't believe he had acted like a gentleman on the date; even down to calling her a cab to get her home safe and making sure she called when she got home.

 

It wasn't so cold out but the snow made him feel colder; he had gone to play the Wii and then remembered what had happened to the remote. He had only headed out to buy a new one and with it safely in his jacket pocket he was now heading home through the park.

The snow had started again and there were few people out; Dani was texting him – she was out as well and apparently near by, Tommy Joe had replied asking how near.

“This near....” a snowball smacked him on the back of his neck  
“Aah! Shit!!” The snow melted on contact with his skin and the cold water ran down his back “That was unfair! I was unprepared!”  
Tommy Joe bent down and formed a snowball in his hands, turning he aimed it at Dani and threw she moved at the last minute and it missed by a clear foot.

 

Moving across the park Dani seemed to heard him towards the tree's and it didn't go unnoticed by Tommy Joe.

“Why you making me go over here?”  
“Because I am.” Dani spoke seductively and half danced half skipped towards Tommy Joe.  
“What's so special over here?”

“You'll see.” Dani took Tommy Joe's hands in hers, twisting her fingers between his and pressing her warm body against him.

Dani's lips were close to his ear when she whispered “I've been thinking of you... and I'm not wearing any panties.”

  
Tommy Joe's eyes widened and he audibly gasped.

 

Dani pushed Tommy Joe against a tree and kissed his neck, her fingers worked quickly in the cold air opening his jacket. Her fingers worked their way up and under his t-shirt and wrapped around his lower back as she sucked the skin that joined neck to shoulder.

  
Dani stopped him when he tried to spin her around.

 

“But you just said...”  
“Yeah....” she bit her lip and squatted down in front of him, her nimble fingers undoing his belt, button and zipper in only a few seconds.  
“Dani....what the....?”  
Dani pulled down his jeans and underwear to his knee's and before he could get cold licked along the underside of his cock, feeling him get hard in her mouth she sucked; covering her teeth with her lips and running them along the length of his shaft; taking his 8 inches with ease.  


“Jesus    
_  
Christ   
_   
  
Dani!”   


 

Tommy Joe reached behind and gripped the frozen bark on the tree. “Dani....fuck!” He moaned as Dani sucked hard; gripping his hips with her hands she took him whole repeatedly before releasing him, licking and kissing around the head of his dick and then taking him whole again.

“Fuck Dani..... Fuck!” Tommy Joe couldn't find any other words as he gripped the tree and tried to hold off just a bit longer. He wanted to grab her by the hair and thrust himself into her mouth as she sucked him off but gripped harder on the tree instead; moaning her name and biting his lip drawing blood.

 

Dani could taste how close he was and sucked hard; dragging her tongue and lips across his sensitive skin until he couldn't hold back any more and came in her mouth. Calling out her name as he arched his back and rested his head against the tree; feeling her swallow around him he felt his knee's start to buckle and held onto the tree, riding out his orgasm while she made sure he was cleaned up.

 

“Fuck Dani.... that felt so fucking good.” Tommy Joe's voice was low and rough as he spoke and he looked into Dani's face as she stood in front of him, leaning forward he kissed her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth and wanting more.

“Your turn Dani.”  
“What?”  
Tommy Joe pulled his jeans up and redressed himself quickly before grabbing Dani and spinning her around, almost slipping on the fresh snow and pushing her back against the same tree he had just been clinging too.  
Tommy Joe looked into her eyes and watched as his hands slid down the sides of her skirt before pulling it up and exposing her to the cold; she shivered and placed her hands on Tommy's arms, closing her eyes as he knelt in the snow in front of her; Tommy Joe kissed her thighs and nudged them apart as he did so, Dani instinctively placed one leg over his shoulder.

Her moans were breathless when he repetitively flicked his tongue lightly over her clitoris, he smiled and looked up “Well that's one hidden piercing.....”

  
Dani nodded and gripped the tree as Tommy Joe's tongue thrust deep inside her and licked; he seemed to be able to do things with his tongue that she didn't know were possible and she found herself wondering how good it would feel with his dick inside her.  
“Tommy Joe...fuck....fuck yes...”  
He removed his tongue and sucked hard at her swollen clitoris; playing with the multicoloured metal that framed it in the form of a triangle piercing.

  
He moved his tongue in a small tight circle over the sensitive nub before thrusting is inside her again. Dani had been right – she had been thinking of him and he loved how she tasted.

Dani's head was throw back against the tree and her fingers rested in the same frozen grooves Tommy Joe's had made moments earlier.

 

Tommy Joe swapped between sucking her clitoris and licking her out until Dani started to shake; her thigh's trembled in his hands and her soft whimpers and moans flooded out her mouth as she came. Tommy Joe sucked as she shook and then licked her, wanting to taste as much of her as possible.

 

Dani wiped her hair out of her face as Tommy Joe stood, his hands around her waist holding her against the tree until she stopped shaking.  
“Fuck Tommy Joe!”  
He smiled and kissed Dani so she could taste herself, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him pulling Tommy Joe close.

Their kiss broke when the need for air overrode the need for kissing.  
“I suppose I had better get back to work now....”  
“You came from work?”

“Yeah...I needed warning up.”  
“Did I do the trick?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Good....I'll see you again soon?”  
“Yeah I'm free this Saturday?”  
“Sounds good.... movie?”  
“Yup.....something scary!”

 

  
**Four**   


 

Tommy Joe spent the week looking through his movie collection and picking out anything that was remotely scary or gory and then decided on anything that would get Dani cuddled up to him and hiding in his shoulder.

 

Waking up Saturday morning he groaned realising the dream he was having as his alarm beeped wasn't real and Dani's hands were not around his dick. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas and was convinced they had been.

 

Tommy Joe threw back the covers, surprised to find it wasn't that cold and then remembering that at 5am the heating was still on.

Closing his eyes, Tommy picture Dani kneeling on the bed beside him with her hand wrapped around his hard cock.

Tommy Joe gripped himself and stroked, sucking in a breath between his teeth as his body reacted instantly. He let out a shuddering breath; he hadn't realised how close he was when he had woken up. Tommy Joe scratched his nails over his chest as he gripped himself tighter; in his head Dani's expert hands worked over his dick, rubbing her thumb over his head before dipping her head and licking as she stroked.  
Tommy Joe's free hand gripped his balls and rolled them in his palm as he thrust his hips towards the ceiling, pulling his knee's up to give himself better movement.  
Thrusting his cock into his hand as the other massaged his balls; his moans echoed around the bedroom.

 

Throwing his head back into the pillows he called Dani's name as he came over himself, his body shook. Opening his eyes he tried his best to control his breathing before he climbed out of bed and into the shower.

 

~~~

 

Dani buzzed at just gone ten in the morning and had brought popcorn, pringles, dip and lot's of Jack Daniels and Coke; she was determined to make it last and to not get completely slaughtered inside of two hours.

Tommy Joe made no issue complaining about the choice of mixer “Surely the best thing to mix Jack with is more Jack?”

“Only if you want to get completely wasted in a very short space of time.” Dani smiled and placed the bag of goodies on the counter top.  
“True... and I do not want to be throwing more expensive remotes out the window!”

“Exactly.”

 

Tommy Joe knelt in front of his DVD system and pressed buttons in increasing frequency.

“What the...?”  
“What's up babe?”  
Tommy Joe smiled at Dani and then turned back to the DVD player.  
“Fucker won't switch on.”  
“Is it plugged in?” Dani giggled, munching on a Pringle.  
“Yes it is plugged doll face.”  
“I had to ask!”  
“Fuck, I dunno what's wrong with it...I'll have a look through the channels and see what we have!”  
“Sounds like an equally good plan.... means I have to come back for big bad scary movies...that was your plan all along wasn't it?”  
“Damn... you've figured me out!”  
“Hey.....” Dani stood near the sofa and Tommy Joe looked up “...Don't I get a kiss?”  
“Oh yeah.” Tommy Joe stood and smiled, he placed his hands on Dani's waist pulling her in closer to him before pressing his lips to hers, licking his tongue across Dani's asking for entry and moaning when she allowed and deepened the kiss. Dani's arms snaked around Tommy Joe's neck, one hand moving up into his hair and tugging it lightly making him moan more.  
“I love it when you moan.” Dani whispered.  
“Oh really?” Tommy Joe raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Dani kissed him lightly on the lips “Movie?”  
“Yeah, sounds like a good idea...cuddle up on the sofa.”  
“I'd like that.” Dani nodded and touched her nose to Tommy Joe's, they both giggled before moving and looking to the TV as if it was going to flash on with an epic movie just by them wishing for it.

Dani poured Jack and Coke as Tommy Joe flicked through the channels.

“We don't have very much choice until around midnight tonight.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah... all the movie channels are having themed days, you know what it's like at the beginning of the year.... how was your New Years by the way?”  
“It was boring; the party sucked...if you can even call it a party – wish I had come to yours instead.”  
“Hindsight is fantastic.”  
“Oh yeah, twenty/twenty.”

“Armageddon starts in ten minutes; or you have Harry Potter from start to current finish, Lord of The Rings, or every film Ben Stiller has ever been in!”  
“Oh God! I hate Ben Stiller.... Harry Potter pisses me off and I'm bored of the rings!”  
“Armageddon it is!”  
“Got tissues?”  
“Why?”  
“I always blub.”  
Tommy Joe smiled “That's OK.... I'm waterproof.”  


The curtains were drawn so the front room-come-kitchen-come-diner resembled a cinema in all ways except there were no rows of seating and no annoying attendants telling you to “Sshh!” when you weren't making a peep.  
Dani cuddled up to Tommy Joe on the sofa as the movie started; her head rested on his chest and her arms rested comfortably around his mid section, she could hear his heartbeat and smiled at the sound.  
Tommy Joe was slumped down on the sofa with one arm draped around Dani's back and the other resting on her arm.

Tommy Joe had seen the film a handful of times but couldn't really ever tell anyone the plot line, characters or ending. All he knew was Liv Tyler was in it and she was hot.

As Bruce Willis' character said goodbye to his daughter, the name escaped Tommy Joe, he heard sniffing against his chest and pulled his arms tighter across Dani, she snuggled herself into Tommy Joe and tightened her own arms around him; he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and felt her smile.  
The sniffs turned into blubs as Bruce Willis blew himself up to save the world and Tommy Joe found himself twisting Dani around to wipe away her tears and kissing her on the lips.  
“This is a little cliché isn't it?”  
Dani sniffed “What?”  
“We watch a film that makes you blub and me, being the lovely guy I am comfort you...”  
Dani and Tommy Joe laughed at the rightfully cliché moment and then kissed, not deeply, just a peck.

 

~~~

 

This time the Pizza was perfect, mainly because they ordered in and had it delivered to the door.  
Tommy Joe had just finished clearing up as Dani came out of the bathroom with a grin on her face.  
“What you been up to in there?” Tommy Joe winked.

“Not that.... didn't I promise you a show and tell...?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Well, now is as good a time as any.”  
Tommy Joe smiled and leaned back on the counter separating the living area from the kitchen, Dani leaned herself against him, kissing him deeply.  
“You wanna go in the bedroom?”  
“Out here is fine....I like your sofa.”  
“It's a comfy sofa.”

“Damn straight.” Dani stepped back and seductively swished her hips as she pushed her jeans to the floor, revealing her red lace thong. Stepping out of the denim she flicked them across the room and twisted herself so she was looking over her shoulder at Tommy Joe; he was biting his lip, his arms crossed across his chest, legs crossed at the ankles but her eyes were draw to his crotch and the tent that was forming under his own jeans.

 

Her hips continued to move as she crossed her arms and pulled off her t-shirt showing her matching red lace bra.

 

Tommy Joe's eyes were drawn to the shape of her body and how the tattoo accentuated it perfectly.

 

The t-shirt was flung to meet the jeans. Dani kept her back turned, casting her eyes over her shoulder again to see Tommy Joe with his thumbs hooked into his pockets, looking at her like he was going to eat her alive; she remembered the park and was just fine with that. She reached her arms around to her back and slowly unhooked her bra, slipping the straps down over her shoulders and throwing it to the side.  
Dani ran her hands up her sides and through her hair, flicking it back off her face, she carried on when she heard Tommy Joe groan; crossing her arms over her chest covering her breasts she turned and danced millimetres away from Tommy Joe.  
“Move your arms....”  
Dani bit her lip, holding her head high and watching Tommy Joe's face she moved her arms away revealing her nipple piercings. She placed her hands on his shoulders and traced them down his torso until they came to the hem of his t-shirt.  
“Arms up...”  
Tommy Joe smiled and stretched his arms high feeling Dani pull his shirt off and then watched her drop it to the floor.  
“So only your arms?”  
“Yup...”  
“Any plans for other places?”  
Tommy Joe shrugged “I don't know yet.” Dani's hands traced over Tommy Joe's shoulders and down his arms before gravitating to his waistband. He wasn't wearing a belt with these jeans, they were tight but had slipped low....very low. Dani noted she couldn't see any cotton from underwear and was pleased to find he had gone commando for the date.

 

“You got ….ya know?” Dani asked

“Yeah, one sec.” Tommy Joe winked and kissed Dani before she could move. Her skin felt amazing against his - hot and soft.  
“OK, really be back in a sec....” Tommy Joe stepped out of his jeans on the way to his bedroom, returning a few seconds later with a square foil packet and into Dani's waiting arms.  


Their embrace was lustful and the kiss that followed was just as such; side stepping towards the sofa and eventually falling onto it.

Tommy Joe's lips traced along Dani's jaw and down onto her neck; sucking at the dip between her collar bones and making her shiver and whisper his name.

He moved down her chest between her breasts then sucked each nipple in turn before blowing a cool stream of air over them.

Dani shivered and let out a whimper as Tommy Joe moved lower; kissing and lightly sucking at the skin on her stomach and hipbones. He hooked his thumbs under the lace around her hips and pulled the material down her slender and toned legs until they were free and then dropped the lace to the floor.  
Tommy Joe all but dove between Dani's legs, dipping his head he licked at her clitoris making her moan his name. Looking up from under his lids Tommy Joe watched as Dani's hands brushed up her stomach to her breasts; squeezing them and pulling at her nipples as Tommy Joe sucked and licked at her.

 

“Fuck Tommy Joe, I want you inside me so hard right now!”

He moaned and sucked her hard before leaning up and kneeling between Dani's legs; she watched as he ripped open the foil packet and rolled the latex down his length.

  
She pulled her knee's up until her heels touched her ass cheeks and arched her back “Tommy Joe Please!”

He groaned at the sound of her voice and crawled towards her on the sofa; hooking his arms under Dani's shoulders he twisted himself and kissed her.

“Hard....”  
It was everything Tommy Joe could do not to come instantly as he thrust hard and fast deep inside Dani. He pulled his knee's up under her ass, pushing himself deeper as he thrusted again.  
Tommy Joe's lips sucked at the skin on Dani's neck, his teeth nipped and a purple-red mark formed and grew as Tommy Joe sucked and bit harder with each thrust.  
Dani thrust her hips up to meet his movements, pushing her feet down on the sofa to push him deeper; she held onto Tommy Joe's hair with one hand – pulling it hard as he thrusted, the other hand found his ass and spanked him. 

 

They moaned in unison; their rhythm wild and erratic as their bodies clung to each other.

 

“Fuck Dani....I'm so fucking close... you feel amazing....”  
“So am I!”  
“I can't hold back...much longer baby....”  
“Me either....fuck me Tommy Joe!”

He thrust hard; using the sofa for leverage to push himself deeper.  
Dani's voice carried in the apartment and it pushed Tommy Joe over the edge; exploding inside her, his body shook as he thrust once, twice.... Dani screamed his name and pulled his hair hard forcing his head back.

Their bodies collapsed on the sofa, their breathing was heavy and ragged and only basic words escaped their mouths.

 

“Fuck... amazing.” Tommy Joe's mouth devoured Dani's.  
“You feel...so fucking...good Tommy Joe.”  
“Let's go to bed... I want to wake up with you in my arms.”

 

Dani smiled and nodded.


End file.
